


Cut Through the Bull as Mercury Enters Taurus

by furiosity



Series: Short Precarious Anecdote Month [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Midorima is literally psychic, Fukuda hates mushrooms, and Kagami doesn't check his messages often enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Through the Bull as Mercury Enters Taurus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Бей в яблочко, пока Меркурий в созвездии Стрельца (перевод с английского "Cut Through the Bull as Mercury Enters Taurus" by furiosity)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850416) by [CrazyJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill)



Act I: 序

"At precisely one thirty-six in the afternoon, there will be a moderately strong earthquake," Midorima said. "Right as we will be about to eat lunch, how unlucky."

Kazunari pushed his notes aside and looked over his shoulder at Midorima. "Huh, did you get one of those prediction apps, Shin-chan? They're mostly crap, you know, except for the ones that warn within five minutes or something. You can't predict earthquakes, everyone knows that."

"Don't just ask a person a question and then keep talking," Midorima said, scowling. "I didn't get any application or anything like that. I've had precognitive abilities since this morning."

Kazunari blinked. Midorima looked serious. All that cramming for university entrance exams must have finally gotten to him. "You mean the morning horoscope?"

"No, I mean I have been able to predict events before they happened. I just wasn't one hundred percent certain that was the case until just now."

"Are you going to elaborate on what the hell you're talking about or am I going to have to drag it out of you little by little as usual?" Kazunari asked with a sigh.

"You could just ignore me as you always do when I talk about things like this," Midorima suggested.

"This is different from your usual lucky item talk," Kazunari objected. He turned around fully in his seat, put his elbows on Midorima's desk, threaded the fingers of both hands together, and put his chin on top of them. "I'm all ears."

Midorima sighed. "I was brushing my teeth when I experienced a slight pressure behind my eyes and then saw myself entering the train station as a passing car splashed me. I thought it was just one of those dream flashbacks, but then it actually happened."

"A car splashed you as you entered the station?"

"Obviously. Then when I was on the train, I got the headache again. That time I saw an old woman offering me a kitten as I turned the corner towards the school."

"And it happened?"

"Precisely. No, I did not take the kitten, so don't even ask. Long story short, I keep seeing things, and they keep happening exactly as I see them. "

"You see them just a short time apart, every time?" Kazunari had heard of déjà vécu but thought it was rare. Maybe it was caused by studying too much.

Midorima shook his head. "Not all the time. For instance, I've already seen that I won't have this ability next week." He sat up straighter and called, "Nohara, be careful opening the supply locker!" Under his breath, to Kazunari, he muttered, "The mop's supposed to fall out and hit her head."

Nohara managed to avoid the falling mop and turned to Midorima. "Shintarou-kun, you could simply put the mop away properly next time instead of having to warn people!"

"I wasn't even the one on duty yesterday," Midorima shot back, but she wasn't listening.

"You could've set that up, though," Kazunari said. "It's not like you to make up such elaborate stories, Shin-chan."

"I'm _not_ making it up," Midorima said, frowning. he looked at his watch just as the class bell rang. "Aomine's about to get his World History test results back; thirty-nine out of one hundred."

Kazunari snorted. "Anyone could predict something like that. I mean, it's Aomine."

"Ask him!" Midorima insisted. "Mail him and ask, if you don't believe me. _Thirty._ _Nine_."

But the teacher was already walking in, and then there was a pop quiz -- _if Midorima has time to predict Aomine's test results, couldn't he have predicted_ this? -- and Kazunari forgot about their conversation. Midorima was occasionally very strange; being his friend required a thorough understanding of this.

The bell went, and Kazunari barely waited for the teacher to leave before pulling out his lunch box. He was _starving_. He turned to Midorima to offer him his daikon slices but stopped in mid-sentence. "What's wrong, Shin-chan?"

Midorima's face was very pale. "Do you have Kagami's phone number or mail address?"

"Kagami from Seirin, you mean?"

"Yes, him. I wasn't aware we knew any other Kagami."

Kazunari searched his address book and shook his head. "Nope. I do have Kuroko--"

"No, you can't tell _him_ you're looking for Kagami," Midorima said, sounding kind of panicked.

"I have Furihata? What's this about? I get that you don't like Kuroko much, but -- oh, did you have another vision?"

"Just call Furihata and get me Kagami's number already," Midorima snapped. "It's a very serious matter!"

A quake jolted the building, sending Kazunari's pencils to the floor.

The time was one thirty-six in the afternoon.

Act II: 破

"Fukuda?" Furihata stuck his head inside the classroom and looked around.

Hiroshi acknowledged him with a nod and went back to picking mushrooms out of his rice.

Furihata walked in and sat down at the unoccupied desk next to Hiroshi. "I just talked to Takao from Shuutoku. He wants Kagami's mail address; should I give it to him?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask Kagami."

"I can't find him."

"Ask Kuroko, then."

"Couldn't find him either."

"Did he say what he wants it for?"

Furihata shook his head. "No, but he sounded like it was urgent. Something about Midorima and earthquakes."

"Then just send it to him," Hiroshi said, extracting the last of the mushrooms. Man, he was hungry. "What's the worst that could happen?"

He forgot all about the conversation until he was changing into his practice uniform in the locker room.

"Hey, did you end up finding out what Takao wanted with Kagami?" Hiroshi asked as Furihata headed out to the court.

"Oh, damn, I got roped into carrying books for Mutou-sensei and forgot." Furihata took four strides backwards, re-opened his locker and started digging around in his bag. "I'll send it now, even though it's a bit late."

The time was three fifty-six in the afternoon.

Act III: 急

"What's with you today?" Taiga asked. "Lunch time, after practice..."

"Is that a complaint?" Tetsuya returned as he folded his jacket under his knees on the locker room floor.

"Hell no. But you're still coming home with me tonight, aren't you? Or is this your way of telling me you can't make it?"

Tetsuya pushed him back against the wall. "I'm coming over."

"That means that out of the fourteen hours we'll have been awake today, we'll have had sex for like three of them."

Tetsuya dragged his thumb down Taiga's bare thigh, watching the white trail it left turning dusky-pink. "That's a lot of sex."

"That's my point! Is today special? Did I forget some important date again?"

"Making up for lost time?" Tetsuya suggested, lifting Taiga's dick up and massaging the base of it with circled fingers. Taiga's breathing hitched.

"You can't make up for lost time _before_ you lose it, dummy," he said. "Besides, I'm not leaving for UCLA until the end of summer. That's more than half a year away."

"Yeah, but I'm going to start university next month and won't get to see you as much. Now please be quiet so I can blow you."

Taiga put his hand on top of Tetsuya's head as Tetsuya moved in to tongue the tip of his cock in lazy circles. He knew how to make Taiga come in forty-five seconds -- they'd timed it once -- but he always drew it out on purpose, just like now: slow licks, firm pressure at the base, bracing against Taiga's leg with his free hand. Taiga tried to control his breathing, to focus on the flawless line of Tetsuya's spine so he didn't have to look at his sinful mouth -- he always tried to help Tetsuya drag it out, too -- but it was as pointless as ever. His eyes kept returning to Tetsuya's lowered eyelids and the smooth curve of his jaw as he sucked Taiga in deeper. Taiga moaned and made a fist in Tetsuya's hair.

They liked doing this in the locker room because no one was ever around at this time -- their teammates had walked in on them enough times to vacate the premises by seven-thirty sharp after each practice. So they could make as much noise as they wanted, which wasn't possible at either of their houses.

Tetsuya pulled back, met Taiga's eyes, grinned. "Tetsuya," Taiga complained.

"Are you in a hurry?" Tetsuya asked. He leaned in again, bounced the head of Taiga's cock up on his tongue.

"Yeah, I wanna do you too," Taiga said, stroking his hair.

Tetsuya gave him his usual tight-lipped, slight smile. "Get down here, then."

He scooted backwards, and Taiga got down on his knees, expecting Tetsuya to stand, but Tetsuya slid closer and wrapped his legs around Taiga's waist, slipping a slim, strong hand around both their cocks and starting to work them fast and rough.

Taiga put his arms around Tetsuya's shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck, gasping as Tetsuya moved faster, hips bucking upwards, his breathing laboured, noisy, just on the edge of moaning.

"Good," Taiga whispered, tonguing Tetsuya's neck; Tetsuya answered him with a shaky, raw laugh, fingers tightening around their cocks, his free hand slapping Taiga's back and tugging him closer, closer, his thighs gripping Taiga's waist tighter.

All this time, and Taiga still felt like he could never get close enough to Tetsuya, for all that he wished to disappear into him like smoke. He shuddered and cried out as he came, relishing the way Tetsuya clung to him in that instant before finding his own release, his hand losing grip as their come covered it.

Taiga collapsed against the wall behind him, letting his arms fall to his sides, gazing at Tetsuya through lowered eyelids. Tetsuya crawled closer for a lazy, sloppy kiss, then rested his head on Taiga's chest. Taiga hugged him tightly and closed his eyes. "You'll get come in your hair," he murmured. "I think I shot some right up there."

"Say that sooner, Bakagami," Tetsuya said, not moving.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out," Taiga said, and they burst out laughing, remembering the first time they'd been together. Tetsuya had said the same thing when Taiga had come very prematurely all over Tetsuya's jeans.

They cleaned up as best they could using tissues from the wall dispenser -- Taiga had overestimated his shooting prowess and there was no come in Tetsuya's hair -- and went to their lockers to get ready for the trip home. Tetsuya, as usual, got dressed in less than a minute and sat down on the bench to watch Taiga.

Taiga buttoned his uniform trousers, yanked his undershirt out of the locker, shook it out. "What was even the point in showering after practice? I'm all sticky."

Tetsuya grabbed the shirt. Taiga stumbled towards him, caught off-guard, bending forward on instinct. Tetsuya kissed him, abandoning the shirt and pulling him in by his shoulders. Taiga was in no state to be physically excited by this yet, but it was exciting in every other way.

"I'll wait for you outside," Tetsu said, breaking away abruptly. "Or we might never get out of here."

Taiga watched him leave, dazed. Two years, and he still couldn't believe half his luck.

He finished dressing and checked his phone as he headed for the door. He had one message, received just after they'd started practice.

`Kagami,`   
`Kuroko intends to sexually harass you at precisely six forty-eight in the evening, so I suggest you keep away from the Seirin locker room at that time.`   
`Midorima`

Taiga scratched his head. "What the _hell_?"

御負け

Shintarou's mobile buzzed.

`Midorima,`   
`It's not sexual harassment if you beg for it, stupid. Mind your own business!`   
`Kagami`

"What is it, Shin-chan?" Takao asked. They were making their way to the train station after practice.

"Nothing," Shintarou said, tucking the phone away.

"Oh, really? Why's your face red?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a trick of the light."

[end]


End file.
